bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero (Tycho)
Nero (鰐 (ネロ), Nero; Greek for "water" ''Japanese for "''crocodile") are a race of creatures born from either Human Souls who die at sea and drown again as Souls before they can be sent to Soul Society, or from other spiritual beings like Hollow or Shinigami drowning in the sea of Bythos. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans, as well as any other spiritual being. Nero are all born in and usually reside in Bythos, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society. Overview Nero are former Pluses, Hollow, or Souls, who drown in the super-dense Reishi seas of Bythos. Any Human who dies at sea is more susceptible to end up in Bythos, and Hollows and Shinigami who aren’t careful can wind up there accidently. Transformation Process Tendencies Appearance Most Nero are limbless vertebrates, covered in wings or fins, and are, for the majority, reptilian and amphibian in appearance. Like Hollows have holes, Nero have gills. These are slits in their necks or abdomens that allow them to breath Reishi to survive. Unlike Hollows, these gills are in similar places on all Nero. Destruction Evolution As Nero are constantly fighting to survive both their harsh environment and attacks by other hungry Nero, they are battle hardened. They are constantly evolving based on devoured prey and depth of living and thriving. Nero get stronger as the Reishi they swim in and breath becomes thicker. In a similar manner to Hollows, Nero can grow by consuming their own, or by surviving at deeper depths for long periods of time. At deeper depths, the creatures either die or become stronger from the pressure. Also, if a Nero carves out a space in Bythos as its own, protecting its territory, is can also be susceptible to accelerated deep-sea gigantism, increasing its size and power even further, as it is the only creature breathing the surrounding Reishi. The lowest trenches of the sea are complete darkness home to only the strongest Nero. If a Nero survives and thrives in the deepest level of Nychta Stroma it is labelled a Vathys (暗物 (バティス), Batisu; Greek for “''Deep''”, Japanese for. “''dark thing”). The Vathys are some of the strongest creatures in Bythos, and because of the intense pressure appear much smaller and start to become humanoid. Beneath Nychta Stroma is a realm of light, Tos Pyrgos. Those strong enough to drop into Pyrgos are the most humanoid, and are known as '''Drakosmima' (宝蛟 (ドラコスミマ), D''orakosumima''; Greek portmanteau of “''Dragon''” and “''Jewel''”, Japanese for “''treasure ''dragon”). These drakosmima are the strongest of the Nero, and are the primary inhabitants of Tos Pyrgos. Powers Like many of the Soul Balancers, Nero have a multitude of combat skills and abilities, most of which are usually unique to specific Nero. The more powerful Nero, however, have access to a range of similar techniques of greater power or use than their own unique skills. Nero usually acquire energy to power their abilities by devouring other Nero, or thriving in denser environments. However, smaller ones can ingest energy from the atmosphere when in realms with a high concentration of spiritual energy, such as shallow Bythos, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Societies. *''Pressure-resistant physiology:'' What helps the Nero stand out amongs other malevolent spirit beings is their upbringing in such a harsh, dense, pressurized, Reishi-thick environment. As a result, their bodies are naturally forged to be some of the toughest things in the Spiritual Realms. Most smaller nero can swim up a Gillian’s Cero unscathed, and Diamanti-class Drakosmima are said to be able to tank an Espada-caliber Gran Rey Cero at point blank. *Spatha (鰐一閃 (スパタ), Supata; Greek for “''sword'',” Japanese for “''Nero Brandish''”) *Antirevma (裏流 (アンティレブマ), Antirebuma; Greek for “''undertow'',” Japanese for “''behind the scene current''”) Drakosmima A Drakosmima is a Nero which has successfully descended into Tos Pyrgos, gaining a combination of Quincy and Shinigami-like powers. Category:Races